


WoodTale/HoodTale (both are valid name)

by Ombre0000000000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara hate human, Diarie format from time to time, Mention of past rest, Not alway Dairie format, POV Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is not Sans, Sans has a Diarie, Sans's perspective, Secret Diarie, fake death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ombre0000000000/pseuds/Ombre0000000000
Summary: Chara made Frisk reset again.Chara's hate toward humanity and see monster like tool that will help them get revenge, a good way to LV.Genocide leaded them no where last time they did one a few reset ago, but they never were able to defeat Sans, mostly because of Frisk trying to stop them all the time.Seeing their failure they started to prepare an other plan, a big plan that would impact the entire underground and they were sure Sans would be powerless against them.Their plan : Take control over king Asgore to rule over the monsters and use Frisk's soul to break the barrier. Ounce the barrier broken they want a war that will eradicate everything. All they need now is to prepare that war.This story is told from Sans's perspective(this story is inspired by Robin Hood classic story)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hi.  
Eh I used to have started this story on a comic format on DeviantArt. I love to draw but the pages were to long to do for me and I was lacking the time to do them. I still have no time to do them so I figured I would just write the story hire instead since I have it pretty much narrow downs. I also have Wattpad acount on witch I wrote a few other fanfics , but like for my DeviantArt I don't go by the same nickname as I do hire.
> 
> I hope this story can get appreciate hire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new reset occurred, it's a new run.  
A run that never occurred before.  
This time things go different.  
It's a bad kind of different tow as Chara is now more powerful then before.

Journal entry # 1 Reset #???

I had to start a new journal today because something odd happened. I could swear I saw Chara do I none Genocide run, but hey didn't did a pacifist run either. What about a neutral one? Not quite. From what I saw it looked a bit like a 'suicide' run. Asgore was still alive after what I can only imagine to be their fight. Tow I didn't saw Frisk's dead body... I guess the kid is dead because well Asgore was alive.

I still don't get way Chara made them finish the run and the resets in such a way. As far as I know it made no sense for them to do this.

Chara was just as determined then Frisk was and both were determined to live even if was for different reasons.

I'm sad that First died for good because of Chara to be honest, they were a good friend and they loved my punny humor. I'm glad the resets are over tow.

Entry end

I closed my journal and hide it in my trash tornado. After all sometimes the best way to hide something is to live it in plain sight. What I mean is Pap is disgusted by that tornado so he would never grab or look thought one of those book since they are in it, not to mention he may actually think those are some of my pun or science book and he is not a fan of those. He hates the 'bad' puns and he find the science book boring to read. Papyrus came in my room in a hurry soon after I had put the book in it's place. When I first saw his I taught he wanted his bed time story, after all it was late now.

"so Pap ready for your bed time sorry?" I asked.

His answer wasn't one I was expecting to hear, not now at least "ACTUALLY SANS I WAS WATCHING TV AND WELL THEIR WAS A BROADCAST, A SPECIAL ONE. NOT MANY DETAIL WERE GIVE, BUT APPARENTLY THE KING HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE AND WELL IT SOUNDED REALLY IMPORTANT"

"oh, ok when will the announcement be made then?" I was curious of how thing would go in this resetless timeline and I wanted to make sure things wouldn't go bad. The absence of a possible rest had made me realize I couldn't afford to not care anymore. Anything could happen now.

"IT WILL BE DONE IN A BIT LESS THEN THIRTEEN MINUTES. WE COULD WATCH IT ON TV, BUT I WAS WONDERING IF WE COULD ASSIST TO IT. I DO BELIVE MANY MONSTERS WILL BE THIER AFTER ALL." my brother respond

I smile and grab my jacket "ok, let's go"

Papyrus look a it surprised "WOW, NO I TO TIERD OR EXHAUSTED I AM IMPRESS BROTHER."

"well you want to go so let's go together and also bikes are the one that are to tired Pap" I couldn't resist doing that pun and Pap alway accidentally creates the good setup for it to be good in my opinion.

Papyrus sight "SANS THAT PUN IS AFFUL AND YOU KNOW IT. ALSO IT IS TO LATE FOR THOSE PUN OF YOURS! I DO WANT TO GO SEE WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT TOW."

I giggle softly as I go to Pap with my blue hoodie on and my favorite pink slippers on "sorry Pap I taught that one was a humorous one. also thirty minutes I think I have the time for a nap before we go."

Papyrus toke a deep breath before answering me "SANS WE WILL BE LATE IF YOU TAKE A NAP. I WILL ADMIT IT IS LATE TOW SO I WILL CARRY YOU AS IT IS A NORMAL HOUR TO BE TIERD."

I smiled, I'm so lucky to have such a cool brother "aw thank you Pap."

Papyrus smile a bit and he pick me up "NO PROBLEM BROTHER, BUT DO NOT GET USED TO IT AS I DO NOT WANT TO ENCOURAGE YOUR LAZINESS."

I smiled some more and closed my eye sockets as I was carried by Papyrus "ok." I was so going to get used to Pap carrying me and by that I mean that when we just had got out of the house I fall asleep.

I was woke up by Papyrus a bit later, we were in front of the castle at the back of an enormous crowd. It looked like all the underground except the monsters of the ruins had come. I guessed they didn't know their was going to be an announcement. Oh well I call alway tell Toriel the next time we crack up a few knock knock joke at her door.

Soon our king Asgore came out, but for me something seemed off about him... It was in the way he was smiling. I had saw him smile a lot more that most monsters since even if it's not a known fact I'm still the judge and that mean I have to directly report to the king from time to time. Like Toriel he likes pun and he is a good friend, a friend how did bad thing in order to bring everyone some hope. That smile was not 'his smile', it looked more like the one of Chara.

I was hoping to be wrong, but I only had to look and listen a bit more to know I was not.

Asgor or well in that case Chara told everyone they had spared Frisk, but that unfortunately all human are not like Frisk and that as soon as they would be out they would be attacked and kill. Chara said these were not his own clams, they said Frisk made those, that they want us free, but also not in danger. They say that to do that we have to be ready to fight. 

Then Chara said that to do that some 'special measure' would be necessary. Taxes would be rase enormously and more rules would be input.

They also declared Flowey as their new royal advisor.

...

That wasn't approved by everyone, but nobody dared to oppose the 'king'.

Papyrus looked upset as we when back home. If I had a heart it would have been broken. My brother is so innocent and nice, he doesn't deserve to be sad or upset like that.

Ounce we were home, I read Papyrus his story and sat on my mattress ounce I was back in my room.

I then grab the journal I had previously wrote into and add an other entry.

Journal entry # 1.5 Reset #???

I was wrong. Chara is not gone. I don't know if Frisk is alive or if Chara was lying about them still being alive.

Chara toke possession of Asgore and is obviously not a good king and they are not planing to be a good one either.

They were after the power that this title gives them now.

Their goal is to eradicate humanity and probably monster kind by causing an other war that much is obvious.

Honestly, I rather not imagine the fate of the ones that won't be able to endure and 'respect' Chara's new 'power' over monster kind.

Honestly I fear the worst and I think the worst hasn't come out yet.

For now I can only wait tow, cause well first it's late and second I don't even know if I can or should do anything.

Entry end


	2. Chapter 2

Journal Entry #2 Rest: ?  
A wday has pass since my last entry. I toke note of what changed. Honestly I taught the change would take more time to be put in place.  
First of Chara was't joking about tasing the taxes of the whole Underground. They became so hight many monsters won't be able to pay at all. Everyone is trying to save up and the ones with a business had to rise the price of everything they are offering. If Grillby wasn't my friend I wouldn't be able to eat at his restaurant anymore because of how much he had to raise the price. He told me the commerces had even more extra taxes. The few that don't complain are the guards as they got a pay raise and well their chef Undyne is alway ready for a fight so it didn't affect her mutch. She did mention tow that the last guard she send to give her report started acting weird after his meeting with the king. According to her it will pass, but I met that guard on my way home from Grillby's and all I can say is Chara definitively did something to him. I saw his soul for a moment and it was black instead of white. I doubt he will be the last guard or monster to have that fate.  
Second well of all places of the underground Snowdine seem to be doing the worst with Chara's new changes. I suspect it's because Chara hate me and that they gave us a special treatment. Me, Pap and all the other monsters in Snowdine are broke ever since the first tax collection.  
As the judge I could normally talk to the king to make them realize what they are doing is not or invalid their decision, but with Chara that is going to be impossible. If they see me they will attack and try to kill me for sure.  
Going to them would be asking for death.  
I'm kinda mad at myself cause I could have stop this. That day I knew was Chara his was in control, but I had hope that Frisk had managed to make them good again like they were in the first rests. I was expecting a neutral run, not this.  
Everyone is suffering and it's all my fault...  
Entry end

I closed the journal, yesterday was an horrible day for everyone. The guards had to go knock at everyone's door to collect the taxes. We don't have much gold left, yet I told Papyrus we were going to be fine. Truth be told I don't know how long we will last like this. If thing go wrong I can alway ask Toriel for shelter, that is a last resort tow. Pap would be so sad to live the house behind.

Speaking of Pap I will go check on him. He is recalibrating his puzzle so that next time Frisk visit or that a human fall down they are more of a challenge. I put my book back in my tornado and did a shortcut to my station near the ruins. I could see Pap in the distance and he was woking on a new puzzle he made.

"at least I still have you bro" I said as I doze off like I usually do on the counter of my station.

I started to have a weird dream as I sleep. At first I taught it was some sort of twisted nightmare about a genocide run, but it wasn't that. I was standing I the judgement hall an a figure was on the other side of it. That figure wasn't Frisk or Chara tow... it was me and next to that other me was someone I knew, but that everyone else has forgot. That person was Gaster.  
That other me despite being well me look a lot different then myself. His hoody looked double sided. One side was blue like my actual hoody and the other was green. He was also holding a bow made of bones and behind him seemed to be some sort of gasterblaster, but that one was smaller and had a full body making it look like some sort of beast like a wolf or an oversize dog.  
I was curious as to way I would be that way for any reason and as if Gastster could read my taught or was tied of waiting he started to speak.

"Greeting Sans, I see that the future version of yourself interest you a lot" he smiled

"future me? Eh... I don't get it Gaster" I was confuse as their was no way this my future self. That bow and that gasterblaster dog, I simply couldn't do those.

"Yet this is the truth Sans. This is you. Allow me to explain to you what I can" He seemed honest

I lay on the wall and let my self slide down to a sitting position "ok, I'm listening Gaster"

Gaster smiled "Good. Let me begin with what will happen if you don't become that version of yourself. First of your nightmares will slowly get worst, I know you are already blaming yourself Sans and slowly those nightmare will reduce your hope point to zero meaning you will die. On top of that no one will be able to stop Chara. They will have their war and nobody will survive it. This world will be empty of all life and they will erase it before going to eradicate many other other worlds. If their plan success nobody will be able to stop them."

"t-that sound horrible." Death was alway one of my biggest fear. So far in each reset I had managed to avoid it. I knew my nightmare and depression were slowly killing me, but so far being hire for Papyrus had keep me going, but if even that can't keep me around what do I do?

Gaster smile some more. He really seemed to be reading my mind, but it's probably just because he knows me well. Well enough to manipulate me unfortunately. "Now if you do became the version of you I have show you. You have a chance to stop Chara, free the monster and stop the resets for good. You could even save your friend Frisk and your brother would be really happy. Think of it Sans, a happy ending that could never be reverse."

This all seemed to good to be true. I look at Gaster directly in the eye sockets "what is the catch?"

Gaster snickers "their is no catches Sans. If our universe get erase so do I. Now what is your decision?"

I look down wile I taught and eventually came to my decision "fine... by if you are ticking me Gaster, you are going to have a bad time. You know I don't like to work and what you are asking me is a skeleton of work."

Gaster nod "Perfect. We are staring your trainnig tonight. After you have read his good night story to Papyrus go in the forest near Snowdine. Make sure that you are no followed."

"With my shortcut that shouldn't be a problem. See ya" I simply respond before the dream slowly faded only for me to wake up to Papyrus trying to wake me up.

Ounce Pap say I was awake he smiled "FINALLY YOU ARE AWAKE BROTHER. YOU SHOUDN'T BE SLEEPING SO MUTCH IT CAN'T BE GOOD FOR YOU"

I yawn "sorry pap I can't help it sleeping is..."

"SANS DON'T YOU DARE!" he glare at me.

I smiled "it is so easy I can do it with my eyes close"

"NYEH! SANS!"

I giggle at my own pun and hug Pap witch calmed him down a bit. He also hugged back. "common Pap it wasn't so bad, you smiled"

He humph "I DID BUT I HATED IT"

"so did you finish recalibrating your puzzle?" I asked to change the subject 

"OH, I FINISHED THEM, BUT DON'T YOU THINK SOME OF THE ROYAL GUARD DOGS ARE ACTING WEIRD?" Pap seemed worried

"hum? what do you mean bro?" I ask as we slowly walk back home

"EH... WELL THEIR BEHAVIOURS WAS DIFFERENT THEN NORMAL. THOSE LOVER DOG SNIFED ME, BUT THEY SAID NOTHING TO ME OR ONE AN OTHER. DOGO TOLD ME GET AWAY EVEN IF NORMALLY HE LIKES TO TALK A LOT EVEN IF IT'S ABOUT HIS BISCUTS OR HOW IT SUCK TO BE BLIND. GREATER DOG WASN'T HIDING IN THE SNOWPUFF AND LOOKED ANGRY AT EVERYONE, NOMALLY HE WANT TO PLAY WITH EVERYONE EVEN IF I DON'T LIKE HIS WAY OF PLAYING SOME TIMES. LAZZER DOG IS THE ONLY ONE STILL NORMAL, BUT APPARENTLY AFTER HE HAD MEET FRISK HE QUITED THE GUARDS TO PURSUE HISS ARTISTIC PASSION" my brother said worried and honestly I was worried to now

"hum it is odd... maybe it's because of the announcement the king made..." I was suspecting Chara to be behind all this, but I couldn't tell everything to pap, that would make him worried.

The rest of the day when as usual. Pap when to train with Undyne, but I watch over them since they had their cooking lesson at out house and I didn't want it catch in fire like the one of Undyne. Rebuilding a house or looking for a new one is way to much work after all.

I when to Grillby for my usual bottle of ketchup and got home just in time to tell Papyrus his bedtime story.

I was just so tired, but as I was about to got sleep I got remembered of what Gaster told and showed me... I had to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy the story and want to check my other account
> 
> Wattpad : Ombre0  
DeviantArt (really their is not much on that one): DioCam


End file.
